


Sex with Serpents (Sweet Pea x Reader x Toni Topaz)

by KatisTrash



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Car Sex, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Other, Pet Names, Polyamory, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Reader is a Serpent, Reader is bi/pan, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatisTrash/pseuds/KatisTrash
Summary: Sweet Pea fingers you under the table while you're out with friends, Toni decides to join in the fun.





	Sex with Serpents (Sweet Pea x Reader x Toni Topaz)

You were at Pop's having a nice dinner with your friends, Jughead and Fangs. Alongside with your boyfriend, Sweet Pea and of course your lovely girlfriend, Toni Topaz.

"So Y/N, how does it feel to finally become a serpent?" Sweet Pea questioned, sipping from his milkshake. 

"It feels amazing, I mean the tests to actually become a serpent are just a little bit ridiculous, especially that pole dancing but I'm glad I did them just so I can join my boyfriend and girlfriend." You responded, glancing at Sweet Pea and Toni.

"I have to say, as sexist and gross that pole dancing is, you looked super hot doing it." Toni complimented, you blushed slightly "Thanks Toni, I know you didn't have to do the dance but I'm certain you would of looked attractive as well." You responded, as Toni grinned at you.

"All this flirting is giving me a headache, can I just enjoy my hamburger?" Jughead joked, as you felt fingers run down your thigh. They were Sweet Pea's. You suddenly gasped, as the group looked at you.

"Everything okay, Y/N?" Toni questioned, as you gave Sweet Pea a look while he returned it with a smirk. "Yeah, just totally forgot about my book report due tomorrow." You responded, looking at Toni with sincere eyes.

Once again, you felt Sweet Pea's fingers run down to your pussy, as he began to thrust his fingers into your clit. You desperately tried to hide your pleasure, taking a bite of your food.

"I don't remember anything about a book report." Toni commented, glancing at your direction. You felt his fingertips thrust faster and faster into your clit, you bit your lip putting your hands onto the table.

His fingers spread across your vagina, pressing inwards, thrusting all of his fingertips into your pussy. You moaned softly under your breath, hoping nobody would hear you.

You pressed your palms against the table, as Sweet Pea's fingers slid across your thigh, caressing them carefully just above your pussy. "Are you sure you're okay, Y/N? You look like you're thinking about something.. intappropiate." Toni teased, smirking at you.

"Really? Right in front of my hamburger?" Jughead scoffed, taking a huge bite out of his burger "Do--do you guys mind if I privately talk to Sweet Pea?" You choked out, as Sweet Pea slipped his hand out of your pants and stood up from his seat.

You stood up from your seat as well, motioning him to come near the bathrooms "What the fuck did you think you were doing? You can't do that around my friends. I mean-- it was pleasuring but I really don't want them knowing you finger me in public." You explained, as you felt his pair of lips smash against yours. You ruffled your fingers in his hair, as a simple and sweet kiss turned into a make out session.

Before you knew it, you and Sweet Pea were in a stall of the bathroom lips attached to eachother. Sweet Pea basically smashed you against the wall, kissing you passionately.

You brushed your hand through his hair, as you unzipped his jeans, revealing his boxers with a huge boner sticking through it. You seperated your lips from eachother, "Get on your knees, babygirl. I'll give you the reward you deserve for being so good when I fingered you." Sweet Pea whispered, making you moan softly.

"Yes, daddy." You whimpered, as you gazed at his boner and followed his commands. "If you want it so badly, go get it. Your choice what you get to do with it." Sweet Pea said, slipping off his boxers, revealing his huge member.

You placed yourself on your knees, gently grasping the dick in your hand, while squeezing it gently "Be good and suck my dick. If you don't you'll get a punishment. Got it?" Sweet Pea asked, as you slowly nodded your head before entering his dick into your mouth and sucking on the head, wrapping your tongue around his dick.

You slid your hand farther down his dick, as you sucked gradually faster and faster, licking his head. You eyed Sweet Pea, as you saw him give out panting moans and tilt his head back. This was your chance. You slid his dick out of your mouth.

Sweet Pea looked at you confused for a moment "Something the matter?" Sweet Pea questioned, slipping back his boxers on and zipping his pants back on.

"I wanted to keep you waiting. I wanted you to beg for me to give you more. I could tell you were on the edge of about to ejaculate, babe." You said, as Sweet Pea smirked at you.

"How sweet. I think you deserve a punishment for what you have done. Get down on your hands and knees for daddy." Sweet Pea demanded, as you did as told and got on your hands and knees, while Sweet Pea stood right behind your ass.

You felt a couple of slaps onto your ass, "You're feeling some pain, right kitten? It isn't a punishment without some pain and possibly some pleasure too." Sweet Pea questioned, as he smirked at you before giving you more spanks.

"Yes, daddy. I'm feeling some pain but more pleasure than pain." You admitted, as you felt the spanks get harder. You moaned softly, as the spanks eventually stopped "You're taking way too much excitement into this. Show me your ass. I want to see how red you are." Sweet Pea said, as you slipped off your pants.

"Oh shit, babe. You're so red. Why don't I make it up to you and we can take this to the car?" Sweet Pea suggested, as you simply nodded your head and slipped on your pants. You grappled onto his hand, walking out of the bathroom and to the car.

You sat yourself on the driver's seat, while Sweet Pea sat on the passenger side. You practically smashed your lips together, as you began making out passionately once again.

Meanwhile, your girlfriend and your friends were still awaiting you two in Pop's for your return "I bet they're probably making out in the parking lot. Those lovebirds were giving eachother looks the entire time." Jughead commented, as Toni sighed.

"I'll go check up on them, maybe I could possibly join their love fest." Toni said, sliding out of her seat and walking to the window, seeing from the windshield of your car that you two were making out with eachother. Toni stormed out of Pop's, going over to your car.

Toni carefully taped on the side of the window, as you seperated your lips from Sweet Pea, looking at Toni. You rolled down the window "Hey gorgeous, would you like to join us?" You questioned, as Toni gave you a huge grin.

"I thought you'd never ask." Toni said, opening the door and sitting onto your lap. Your cheeks flushed, before beginning to kiss her softly, gradually feeling her fingertips through your hair.

Toni pinned you to the seat, feeling your face for a moment before pressing her lips onto yours.

You kissed her more aggressively, grabbing onto her hair, pulling on it. Toni seperated herself from the kiss, trailing kisses down your neck. You moaned softly, as Toni began to nibble on your neck.

You felt her fingertips caress down your inner thigh, as you felt her fingers begin to thrust softly against your clit. "How are you already soaked? Do I make you that turned on?" Toni teased, as she pressed her fingers harder into your vagina.

You slipped off her serpent jacket and top, to reveal a red laced bra. You grinned, as you undid her bra. You began to press your palms into her boobs, gently grasping them, as you heard Toni moan softly.

You turned back looking at Sweet Pea, "Your turn now, Sweets." You said, jumping into the other car seat into his lap, as you began to press your lips into his roughly.

You glanced at his private region, as you saw that he had a massive boner. You couldn't help but stare for a moment, before pushing your fingers near his crotch. You heard louder panting moans from Sweet Pea, while unbuttoning his pants, slipping off his underpants.

You grabbed onto his hard erection, squeezing it roughly. Sweet Pea tilted his head back in utter pleasure, "Daddy's going to cum. Get ready." Sweet Pea announced, as you quickly entered his dick into your mouth.

You felt the white liquid fall down your tongue to your throat, as you peacefully closed your eyes. You sucked his dick until it was completely dry.

Eventually, you slipped his dick out of your mouth. You were out of breath, you looked at Toni and Sweet Pea "Guys, I think we should head back inside." You suggested, as both Toni and Sweet Pea simply nodded their heads and slipped back on their clothing, walking to Pop's with you.

You, Toni, and Sweet Pea all walked back inside to your group as Fangs and Jughead eyed you. "Look who decided to show back up." Fangs finally spoke up, smiling slightly at you three.

"We thought you had ditched us." Jughead commented, "We're sorry, why don't we make it up to you two? We can hang out here until around closing time. Sound good?" Toni suggested, as Jughead and Fangs both agreed. You sat and talked with your boyfriend and girlfriend, along with your friends at Pop's for the rest of the night. You couldn't be happier with your partners.


End file.
